


Last Kiss

by takemetofantasyland



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: Anya never knew one person could bring so much joy into her life. That was until that person walked away. Modern AU





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song. Just needed a little angsty dimya for myself...

The kitchen lamp flickered above the table and she had barely noticed it had gotten dark. Rain tapped against the kitchen window and the soft drum on the window pane was the only thing that broke her concentration. Her back was stiff from sitting in a hard kitchen chair, but it barely fazed her. The thick blanket wrapped around her dropped off her shoulder, and she didn’t even flinch. 

The apartment was cold and dark, but what bothered her most was it was quiet. 

A room once so warm with laughter, quick banter and nights of falling asleep on the sofa was now still and lifeless. 

Her eyes flicked to the door, where his shoes were missing. He always neatly arranged them just to the left of the door, because he said his mother would never forgive him for kicking his shoes off in a home that wasn’t his and leaving them dropped across the floor. 

The sofa was missing the throw blanket that had become a fixture in the room. Without it, the sofa looked sterile like it had in the furniture store. 

Her chest ached as she looked across the kitchen, where his stupid joke mug was missing from the sink. For once, she didn’t want to yell at him for leaving his mug in the sink. She would give anything to see it there, carelessly placed after his coffee, in the sink. 

It really was the last time. 

Anya got up and pulled herself across the room to go to bed. 

As she stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, and brushed her hair out. She washed her face, and stared at her tearstained face in the mirror. Her shoulders dropped with a sigh. 

Maybe if she hadn’t been so stubborn he would still be beside her. She missed him teasing her when she was doing a face mask and then taking some and putting it on himself. 

On her way to bed, she stopped at her dresser to pull out an oversized t shirt to wear to bed and found her drawers a disorganized mess. Drawers were half empty, clothes were strewn on the floor, and she remembered she didn’t own any oversized t-shirts anymore. She reached for a flannel pair of pajamas she had gotten for Christmas, and as she picked them up one last t-shirt was hidden under the flannel set. 

Something in her hurt so much she couldn’t bring herself to even touch it. She changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. A bed that had always felt too large for her, but now that now felt especially too large for just her. Anya was wide awake and even after she shut the light off, she wondered if somewhere he was wide awake, too. If his chest hurt when he breathed. If he felt like there was a piece of himself that was missing. 

She missed the feeling of his arms around her as she fell asleep, keeping her safe and warm. She missed feeling his soft breathing against her back when she woke in the middle of the night. She missed waking up before him and gently running her fingers through his hair until he woke up. 

And she wondered where it was she went wrong. 

Why he would walk out the door after the hardest goodbye. 

Why he didn’t want to see her anymore. 

She touched a finger to her lips. She could still feel the last time he pressed his lips to hers. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and a selfish part of her hoped he was hurting more than her. That she was worth missing, and he missed her. 

She lay awake in bed just replaying everything in her head. She could still see his toothbrush in the cup next to hers. 

And the time she teased him that he had more hair products than she did and they were taking over her shower and counter space. He insisted he had a reputation to uphold and how could he do that with his hair a mess. She had frowned at him playfully and he stuck his tongue out at her. And then he kissed her, and again and again. 

Or how he insisted on sleeping with the fan on because he was always hot, and she felt like she was freezing, so they compromised by adding another blanket to the bed. She curled up with extra blanket, and he just kept one one and curled up with her. 

Without him, the room felt dark and eerie. Her chest ached and she hated that she missed him so much. She guessed he was only a temporary fixture in a permanent place, after all. 

And when her racing mind finally tired her out enough, she fell asleep. 

In the morning she woke to an empty place by her side, and her heart still sank. She had hoped, day after day, that maybe one day she would wake up, and this was just another one of her nightmares. It was still the worst nightmare she had ever had. That was including the trauma of the car accident that cost her her family and nearly her own life. 

Her ears still rung with his laugh, and she could still see that stupid smirk on his face that he made when he just knew he was right. 

But more than losing him she felt like she had lost the broken little family that had come together around them. With him she also lost Vlad, and the two of them clowning around in the kitchen on the weekends or Vlad always pretending he needed a glass of stiff vodka to leave the two of them alone. Vlad knew better than the both of them, she knew he did, and she didn’t know if he knew yet, or if Dmitry had told him. 

And still she went back to the last kiss over and over and over again. 

She would never forget it, the way his hands trembled on her back the same way they did the first time he kissed her. How he wanted to tell her something but his words were choked back and he stumbled on his words as she brushed tears off his cheeks. He was somber, and she had never seen him that way before. 

He didn’t turn back to look as her as he walked out of the apartment and she hated him for that. She started after him as he crossed the threshold and her mouth had never felt so dry as she tried to call his name. Her voice had cracked as she shouted, “Dima!”

And he kept on down the street as if he had not even heard her. As if they were strangers. And she was sure that was what hurt the most. 

She sat in bed she looked at her phone, expecting something. The selfish part of her wished she had woken up to an apology. That maybe in the night he had had a change of heart, and had left her a note to read in the morning. But she was wrong. 

She could still feel the way the wind had been knocked out of her as he carried a box of his belongs away from her apartment. She stood in the doorway in disbelief as she watched, she never knew he could be so cruel. 

He really had walked out of her life. And she didn’t know how to be something he’d miss. 


End file.
